


No More May Die

by Kivrin



Series: Through All the Length of Days [10]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, F/M, Family, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin
Summary: November, 1946.





	No More May Die

Barbara thought she wasn't waiting, but when the phone gave its shrill call she snatched it up. “Bloomsbury 2752!”

“Christopher Foyle here.” His voice sounded oddly high over the line. “Mother and baby both well. Sam's fine - Andrew looks the worse for wear.” A pause, and a crackle that might have been a heavy breath into the receiver. “It's a little girl.”

Barbara leaned against the faded wallpaper. For an instant the horrible telegram floated before her eyes again - _Killed. Action. Dunkirk._ “Oh, thank God.”

“Thank God,” Christopher echoed, and she knew his tone was no fault in the line.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Hark the Herald Angels Sing."
> 
> Written for the Twelvetide 2018 December 25th challenge "Christmas Day - gifts, surprise, change, something new."


End file.
